rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
UFO Crash
Strange things happen in Paris. The Parisians have just got used to phenomena when a UFO crashed from the clear sky right on their heads. Is it possible to make friends with aliens? How to tame a fire-breathing alien dragon so he would let us inside the UFO? Help our heroes in their adventures in the alien ship and receive a Extraterrestial Grip as a gift. UFO Map Prosper Bull: Melissa, look. Here is the first extraterrestrial. Let's try to communicate with him. Well-well, how does that electronic interpreter turn on? *Find 2 Binary Codes from the Extraterrestrial *Find 2 Punched Cards from the Extraterrestrial *Assemble the UFO Map Melissa: Prosper, this extraterrestrial is so lovely! Simply charming! You see, he understands us. He even gave us a punched card and code for decoding. Power Generator Prosper Bull: Now it's time to adjust and charge the power generator in order to pass the super-sonic barrier around the alien spaceship. I hope our new friend, the extraterrestrial, will help us. Melissa, you do better with him. *Find 2 Switches from the Extraterrestrial *Get 2 Transformers from the Extraterrestrial *Assemble the Power Generator Ion Ray Activation Astronomer Andrew: Do not worry. I can restore the device shortly. At least we can talk to the extraterrestrial and ask silver and copper needles from him. It can save us a lot of time. *Get 2 Copper Needles *Find 2 Silver Needles from the Extraterrestrial *Assemble the Iron Ray Astronomer Andrew: At least we assembled the ion generator. Connecting needles, turning on the charger, supplying the electric discharge and... Here we have... Ion ray released. Spacecraft shield deactivated. Phenomena Activity Prosper Bull: Phenomena appeared within the eye-wink as if from the Underworld. Gee, the effects of ion ray are impressive. How powerful it is! Hurry, carry all the traps here. *Chase any phenomenon from the Boat *Chase any phenomenon from the Café Prosper Bull: Well, a lot of hard work. But we got rid of unwanted guests. I wonder if we sneak in the spaceship will the aliens trap us like this? Alien Whim Astronomer Andrew: To avoid this we should open the access hatch with electronic key or the aliens will think we are strangers and may destoy us. But we can ask for help our neighbors and the extraterrestrial. *Help the Extraterrestrial to get 10 Remote Controls *Help the Extraterrestrial at friend's places to get 20 Cell Phones. Prosper Bull: Great, we got a handful of cellphones and remote controllers. But now we have to set them all to a single code and turn on simultaneously to unlock the access hatch. It's a pity there are only two of us. How will we manage to do it? Electronic Key Astronomer Andrew: It'll be easy, Prosper, do not panic. We just need energetic activators to connect them in a chain and turn on simultaneously. *Find 2 Energy Splashes *Get 2 Electronic Barrages from the Extraterrestrial *Assemble the Electronic Key Astronomer Andrew: Even here the help from our space friend has proven useful. He was so kind to give us electronic barrages and energy splashes. Connecting the poewr generator, activating the ion ray... Attention - performing electronic barrage. Electronic key is on. The way to the spaceship is opened. Space Dragon Prosper Bull: Look, Andrew. The way to the airlock is guarded by an alien dragon. We need to put him t sleep, and soon, or he will burn us to ashes. Andrew, help me to calm him down. It's a relief we did not take Melissa with us. *Organize an expedition to Alien Dragon Comos and feed him *Explore the Extraterrestrial Spaceship Melissa: How dare you to go to the aliens all by yourselves? I have to show my new dress to someone. Prosper, may I take your hand? I'm in mortal fear of this sleepy dragon. Yet I dream of seeing the inside of the flying saucer. Reward: Extraterrestrial Grip The chest contains: *150 Silver Tarra Cards *100 Gold Tarra Cards *1 Strawberry Jam *2 Large Master Set of Runes *Message (Trophy) *10 Bell *10 Phase Watch *10 Solar Lamp *10 Hammer of Thor *1 Energy of Time *20 Creature Summoning Scrolls *1 Pouch of Pearls *10 Problem Solver *40000 Coins *1000 XP